Certain wireless network architectures include one or more wireless access points (AP). Access points are specially configured nodes that allow wireless client devices to connect to a wired network (e.g., local area network) using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth or a related standard. The access points function as a central transmitter and receiver of radio signals and typically connect to a router (via a wired network), and can relay data between the client devices (such as computers or printers) and wired devices on the network.
In accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, communication between a client device and an access point occurs over a frequency channel. The frequency channel is set in the access point, and the radio card in the client device automatically tunes its transceiver to the frequency of the access point of its choice.
In practice, it is common for several access points to share a frequency channel for communication with their respective clients. In such circumstances, the access points are referred to as co-channel access points.